1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile X-ray imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray imaging is performed in a patient room or an operation room in the hospital by a mobile X-ray imaging apparatus, which is mounted on a mobile cart. When X-ray imaging is to be performed, the mobile X-ray imaging apparatus is transported from a storage place to an X-ray imaging place, and when the X-ray imaging is completed, it is conveyed to the storage place again to be stored there. Thus, there has been a demand for a mobile X-ray imaging apparatus which is easy to transport and convenient to store in reduced spaces.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-110702 discloses a mobile X-ray imaging apparatus improved in terms of calmness during conveyance and comfort for the operator owing to a driving wheel suspension system.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-5731 discloses a mobile X-ray imaging apparatus which can be stored with reduced external size owing to a mechanism for sliding an arm vertically and horizontally.
However, in the mobile X-ray imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-110702, the main body side surface is substantially perpendicular to the floor surface, so that while superior in storage property, this apparatus has a problem to be solved in terms of conveyance property. Further, the main body rear surface opposite the operator is substantially perpendicular to the floor surface during conveyance, so that the operator who walks holding a handle portion would be awkwardly positioned for walking.
The mobile X-ray imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-5731 can be stored with reduced external size owing to the mechanism for sliding the arm vertically and horizontally. However, the main body side surface is substantially perpendicular to the floor surface, or the lower portion thereof is protruded and inclined, so that a side surface of the main body may pose an obstacle for the operator during transporting or operating the apparatus.